Into The Beyblade World
by Forbidden-Hanyou
Summary: What happens when YOU, the reader, are sent into the Beyblade World? Read to find out! Pairings: Reader/Kai -ON HIATUS!-
1. Transformations & Transcending Worlds

FH: Hi my beloved readers! This is my very first fan fic! I hope you love it,  
and there is one little rule in reading my stories. Every chapter that you read,  
you have to leave a review and tell me how I did.

Kai: Your picky. You know some people are too lazy to leave reviews.

FH: So! I still want reviews! Espesially since this is my first story!crosses arms and pouts

Ray: Kai's right. I mean, Tyson doesn't leave ANY reviews. So be lucky that you get any.

Tyson: What did you say Ray? holds up fist

Ray: Nothing.

FH: sweat dropOokaky...So, who's going to do the disclaimer?

Ray:points at Tyson

Tyson: points at Ray

Kai: I'll do it.sighs FH does not own Beyblade, you, or any of the Beyblade characters. But she  
does own the Bit-Beast Spyrix.

FH: Thank you Kai! And now read the description of of your Bit- Beast in the story, and  
then enjoy the story! P.S. I didn't copy anyone's storyline at all.  
I had made this story a month ago. I just couldn't figure out how to put the fic  
on the site.

Description: He is a sivery-white fox with three tails. He looks a lot like Wolborg, Tala's Bit-Beast.  
He has red armor on his chest that looks like red ice crystals. He has light blue ice crystals  
around all four feet. His two outer tails are tipped with flames like Kiarara from InuYasha.  
The middle tail has light blue ice crystals on the tip. Above the ice crystals on his feet,  
his fur is black halfway up his legs, trimmed with a red line. The same goes for his tails.  
He has two long fangs on his upper jaw. He has red fiery phoenix wings sprouting from his  
shoulderblades that are tipped in gold like Dranzer's wings. He has a sharp, red unicorn horn  
on his forehead that is decorated with gold. He has green eyes, and he is an Elemental Fox.

...

Chapter 1: Transformations and Transending Worlds

You walked home glowering. Your friend Shiren(Sure-Reen) had gotten into an arguement  
with you at school. She had said Sasuke from Naruto was way hotter than Kai from Beyblade.

Well, not on your list. You didn't really care about Sasuke, and Kai was topping your list at  
that moment. Usually, you liked one guy character from your prefered anime for only a short  
time before you became obsessed about another one.

But this time it was different. For three years you watched every episode of Beyblade,  
never missing anything. You loved it! The thrill of watching Beybattle after Beybattle, you just  
couldn't get enough! Your heart raced everytime the show came on! You wished so bad that  
you had a Bit-Beast too.

You were kind of like Kenny, a computer whiz and an expert on beyblades. But that didn't  
stop you from blading. In fact, you had built your own beyblade from modified beyblade parts.

And what's better, was that you had found out where the best places to beybattle were. You  
had never been defeated, and you were very proud of it.

You bumped into an old lady, nearly falling over. " I'm sorry," you said," I wasn't watching  
where I was going." The woman looked at you and smiled. " That's okay. I wasn't looking  
where I was going either. Oh my, you look upset. What's wrong?," she asked.

You looked at her, not really sure if you should tell her or not. Finally, you told her everything.  
"Oh, so that's the problem. Well, you'll probably have another fight on this subject. So here,  
take this. It will give you good luck,"she said, handing you a bracelet.

The bracelet had a phoenix and a three-tailed fox with phoenix wings engraved into the plate  
of silver that was connected by a silver chain. All the colors and markings of both animals  
were set with various jewels. There was one big red stone on the end of the plate.

"Awesome! Thank you!," you said, looking back up to find the woman gone. "Huh? Oh  
well. This is so cool! It looks just like Dranzer and Spyrix!," you said happily, running the  
rest of the way home after you put the bracelet on.

"Mom! I'm home!," you yelled, as you ran into your house."Hi honey. How was school?,"  
your mom asked. You faked a smile. "Good," you stated. Your mom blinked at your blunt  
answer. "Ok. Just let me know if you need anything, ok?," your mother asked. You nodded,  
then ran up the stairs to your room. "Yay! Beyblade GRevolution is on!," you yelled as you  
flicked on the TV. You were dissappointed to find that commercials were on.

But you only had to wait a minute before the opening for Beyblade GRevolution came on.  
You were so happy, you started singing the theme song. Unknown to you, the big red stone  
on the bracelet started glowing. The glow became brighter and you noticed it envelope your  
body. But it was too late as everything around you became black.

You opened your eyes to find yourself high up in a huge tree in some kind of park. You  
had a few cuts from hitting some tree branches during your obvious fall from the sky. Then  
you noticed that everything was animated like a cartoon. Were you in an anime?

"Where am I? Where's my house? Where's my mom?,"you asked to know one in particular.  
The trees around you gave you no answers to your questions.

Sighing, you started to climb down the tree branch by branch. "Man, my mom's going to kill  
me when she finds out I'm gone. Stupid old lady, I think she had something to do with this,"you  
mumbled to yourself as you continued your long trek to get out of the tree.

Suddenly, your foot slipped, causing you to lose your balance. You fell from the tree, falling  
through the air. Your hand shot out and grabbed a hold of a large branch near you, your nails  
digging into the bark. You were amazed. You didn't know you could do that!

But your amazement was cut short as your grip on the branch started to loosen. You tried  
with all your might to hang on, but your arm failed you, and you went falling once again. This  
time though, you couldn't grab one branch. Instead, they whipped at you, creating more cuts  
by the second. Just before you cleared the branches and sped toward the ground, your legs  
hit the last branch with a sickening crack.

You screamed in pain as the ground rushed to meet you, knocking all the air out of your  
lungs. For a minute, you just lay there whimpering. You had never experienced this much  
pain before. Your whole body hurt, your cuts stung, and your legs felt like an 18-wheeler  
was slowly running them over. You attempted to sit up, and failed miserably. You tried  
again, and this time you succeeded.

You looked at your hands. They had dark purple fingerless gloves on them. "I need to  
see myself. Obviously, my looks changed when I came here. But where would I find a  
mirror?,"you asked yourself.

You looked around you, your eyes scanning your surroundings. Then, you spotted a  
pond only a few yards away. Smiling, then grimacing at the pain, you tried to stand. Your  
legs hurt like Hell, but you were going to make it to that pond if it killed you.

Using a low tree branch near you, you pulled yourself to your feet. Once you were on your  
feet, it wasn't that hard to stand. It was when you started walking that the full pain of your legs  
kicked in. Gasping, you kept on going, trying with all your might to ignore the pain shooting up  
and down your legs.

After five minutes of slow and painful walking, you collapsed to your knees at the edge of the  
pond. Breathing hard, you closed your eyes and tried to slow your breathing. After about a  
minute of this, your breathing went back to normal and you opened your eyes. Now, you  
were going to see what what you really looked like. Leaning over the pond, you looked at your  
reflection. What you saw was out of this world. Literally.

You had dark purple eyes, and your hair was so much like Kai's! The front part of your hair was  
exactly like Kai's, color and everything, except at the back, where the hair was low enough to  
reveal two slate-grey fox ears on your head. The back part of your hair was black, like Kai, but  
it was longer. It went all the way down to your butt, and two large pieces of hair were pulled over  
your shoulders to hide where your human ears would have been. On each cheek, you had two black  
triangles exactly like Kai. Even your clothes resembled Kai's own! Everything from his GRevolution  
outfit was the same except for a few differences. Like on your purple undershirt, in the very center  
of your chest was a silver cresent moon. And you were wearing a scarf just like his from GRevolution!  
You even had a slate-grey fox tail with a black tip!

This was too weird! You looked like a female version of Kai, with fox ears and a fox tail. For all  
everyone could know, you were his sister. Definitely not the kind of reaction you wanted. You  
liked Kai, a lot, and you didn't want people to think you were related, cause' you weren't, and that's  
just wrong, in your account.

You blinked, then you blinked again. "WHAT?! I look like a girly Kai! How can that be?! I have  
fox ears and a tail? What am I? I'm even wearing the same things as him!,"you ranted, touching  
your ears and tail to see if they were real. Taking a deep breath, you try to calm your nerves.  
"Ok. I can't do anything about how I look, so I'll have to get used to it. Ok, -y/n-, pull yourself  
together. All you have to do is find some people to help you get healed, and find your way out  
of this world,"you said, slowly calming down as you made your plan.

But how were you going to find people in the secluded part of the park? Suddenly, you remembered  
something. Looking down at the wrist that you had put the bracelet on, you weren't suprised to  
see it still there. It was the only thing on you that had stayed the same. "Heh. I was right. That old  
woman gave me this bracelet send me to this world. But why?,"you asked out loud, knowing no  
one would answer.

Suddenly, your pondering was interupted by the sound of two beyblades battling each other.  
Surprised, you listened for the direction the sound was coming from, knowing that there would be  
people to help you. After a few moments of listening, you pinpointed exactly where the sounds  
were coming from with your heightened sense of hearing. You actually liked it, because if you  
wanted to eavesdrop, you wouldn't even have to try.

Standing up, and gasping at the pain in your legs, you started walking slowly towards the still  
clashing beyblades. Wondering if you too had a beyblade in this world, you stuck your hand  
inside of your coat and searched inside the pocket where your beyblade was supposed to be.  
You pulled out your black blade with red and blue streaks that you had created back at home.  
But something was different. You looked closer and gasped as you saw Spyrix, the Bit-Beast  
you had created and wished was real, in the bit-chip of your blade, his picture gleaming in the  
sunlight. "Spyrix...your really here. I finally have a bit-beast to help me,"you said quietly to  
him. He seemed to answer as the sunlight reflected off him.

The sounds were getting closer and louder, and your now sensitive nose picked up seven  
distinct scents of seven distinct humans. Nearing the spot where the people were currently at,  
you started to stalk, even though it hurt more than walking. You wanted to make sure these were  
the right people you were looking for to help you get better, not some satanic cult.

You crawled up to a bush and sat down. This was the closest that you could go, which was at  
the edge of the clearing where the people were beybattling.

You peeked through the bush to see who the people were. Your sharp eyes quickly reconized  
them. The Bladebreakers. Or in this case, BBA Revolution. You watched as Ray battled Tyson  
for the win. They weren't using a beystadium, just the ground.

You watched as Tyson knocked Driger back. You saw Hilary sitting with Kenny as they watched  
the battle, Kenny typing furiously at his labtop. Kai was leaning against a tree near them. Max and  
Daichi were sitting next to Kenny and Hilary.

Suddenly, Tyson hit Driger with such a force, it sent Driger flying. And right through your bush.  
Driger flew by your face, cutting your left cheek as it embedded itself in the bark of a tree behind  
you.

"Nice battle Tyson. I'll be right back. I have to get Driger,"said Ray's voice. You froze, your  
eyes going wide, as you turned to look at Driger. It was like he purposely landed there just to  
get you noticed.

Then before you knew what was happening, Ray jumped over the bush you were behind and  
cleared both you and the bush. He landed three feet behind you, and only one foot from the tree.  
You heaved a sigh of relief in your mind, glad he didn't notice you, yet.

"Good jod, Driger. You fought well,"said Ray, as he pulled Driger from the bark. He turned  
around and his gaze landed on you. His eyes widened. You froze. 'He sees me. What do I  
do?,"you thought. Your eyes flickered to the tree branches above you, forming a plan in your head.  
If you were a demon now, which was obvious, you would be ten times faster than you originally  
were, and even though you were badly hurt, you should be able to keep the speed up long enough  
to escape to the top of the tree without being seen clearly by the others.

But before you could put your plan into action, Ray spoke. "Who are you? You look just like...,"he  
trailed off and stood there, just watching you. You could hear Tyson coming closer. "Hey Ray! What's  
wrong? Do you see something?," asked Tyson, his footsteps coming dangerously close.

'Now or never,' you thought, getting into a crouch, tensing your already throbbing muscles, then  
catapulting yourself at top speed into the branches and then to the top of the tree.

Your sudden jump from the ground suprised everyone, because they had been watching Ray  
to see if anything was wrong. "Woah! What was that Ray?," asked Tyson. By this time you had  
made it pretty high up and decided to stop. You sat on your chosen branch when you heard Tyson  
say that. You sat with your back against the tree trunk and one leg dangling. You heard them talking  
and decided to listen in.

"What do you mean that was a girl? How is it even possible to move that fast?," asked Tyson  
disbelievingly. "I don't know Tyson. But it was a girl and she looked like Kai. She was even wearing  
similar clothes. And the weird thing was that she had fox ears and a fox tail. I've never seen anything  
like that before,"said Ray, sounding serious.

"Ray, you said this girl looked like Kai. What exactly do you mean by that?,"asked Max. Ray looked  
at him. "I mean, she looked like a female Kai, with fox ears and a tail,"replied Ray. Max's eyes widened.

"Ray, do you think she's still up there?,"asked Kai coldly. Ray nodded. "She was pretty beaten up  
when I saw her, cuts and everything. She must have used all her strenght just to escape into the tree.  
I think she's avoiding us," said Ray.

Kai nodded." I'll bring her down then," he said coldly. Everyone's widened, even your own.  
"What!? Why would you do that?!,"shouted Tyson, unbelieving of Kai's actions. Kai glared at him.  
"Because if this girl really looks like me, I want to find out why,"said Kai coldly. Tyson nodded.  
"Alright, then. Go on up, but be careful. It's a long way down,"said Tyson as he watched Kai climb  
the first branch and disappear among the leaves.

'What!? Kai's coming up here? But he'll see me!,' you screamed in your head, very frustrated  
because you did all that escaping for nothing. You sighed quietly as you heard Kai get closer and closer.  
'Well.'you thought,'At least I will be healed. But what would they think of me? Well, I can't really run  
away anyways, so I'll just wait.'

You heard branches crack right beneath your branch, and then Kai jumped up so he was sitting only  
a few feet away. He stared at you, and you at him. He had a shocked expression for only a second  
before it was replaced with his usual cold mask. "Who are you?,"he asked you coldly. You looked  
tiredly at him. "My name is -y/n-, and if your wondering if we are related, we're not,"you said.

Then he surprised you with another question. "Why are you hurt?,"he asked coldly. You sighed.  
"I fell out of a tree ok? It was not a wonderful experience,"you said.

Kai nodded, then he moved over to you, only a few inches away. "Get on my back. I'll carry you  
down,"he said. This surprised you because from your knowledge Kai never acted like this. "Ok,"you  
said alkwardly, as you climbed onto his back. Then he started down the tree at a very fast pace, nearly  
jumping down it. In a few moments you both landed on the ground beneath the tree. Everyone stared  
wide-eyed at you and Kai, but mostly you. You slid off Kai's back and yelped in pain as your feet  
touched the ground, causing you to fall backwards and land on your bottom.

Kai moved away from you as the others crowded in around you. Ray was asking what happened to  
your legs and you told him you hit them on a large branch on your fall from a tree. "How did you  
get into that tree and why did you climb it?,"asked Ray. You shook your head. "I will tell you everything  
as soon as I get these wounds treated. I've had them all day,"you said, exhaustion lacing your words.

Ray smiled. "I'll carry you if you'd like. It seems you can't walk,"he said coaxingly. You looked at him.  
"Ok,"you said, still feeling akward about everyone seeming to want to carry you. You climbed on Ray's back  
and he started walking on a path as everyone else followed.

After about a minute of walking in silence, Tyson spoke. "So, what's your name?,"he asked, taking  
a step towards Ray to look at you. "-Y/n-,"you said, getting really tired of answering questions.  
"Where do you live?,"asked Tyson. You were starting to get annoyed. "Nowhere,"you stated, a slight  
bit of your frustration entering your voice. "Nowhere? You live nowhere? How's that?,"asked Tyson,  
getting annoyingly close to your face. "Just leave me alone right now Tyson. I'm tired. I'll answer your  
questions when we get to your house,"you said, exhaustion and annoyance lacing your words.

Tyson blinked, then began sulking. "Jeez, your no fun. Just like Kai, never wanting to talk,"said Tyson.  
You weren't upset about that comment. You just felt too tired to say something back to him.

After about fifteen more minutes of riding on Ray's back and listening to Tyson brag about Dragoon  
and how good he was, you finally arrived at Tyson's front door. 'Finally,'you thought, as Tyson's Grandpa  
opened the door. "Yo, ma homies! How's it goin'?,"said Grandpa, using his slang. Then he looked at  
you. "Yo, dudette. What happened to you?,"he asked. You sighed. "I fell from a tree,"you said glumly.  
Grandpa nodded. "Must've been a long fall to look like that,"he said. You nodded as Ray set you down  
on the couch. "It was,"you said. Grandpa nodded, then left the room. Everyone sat where they wanted.  
Kai sat in a chair across from you. Ray and Hilary sat on either side of you and Tyson, Daichi, and  
Kenny sat in another couch to your left.

Grandpa came back in with a first-aid kit. "Here, this should help. I have to do something in the yard, so  
these guys will help you,"said Grandpa as he set the kit on the table and walked away. You watched as  
Grandpa walked away. Then you leaned forward to grab the kit when Kai grabbed it first. Suprised, you  
drew your hand back. Kneeling on the floor next to your right leg, Kai began to open the kit. "Roll up  
your pants,"he said coldly. Your eyes widened. "What?,"you said, shock entering your voice. Kai  
looked up at you. "I said 'Roll up your pants',"he repeated coldly. You nodded. "Ok,"you said,  
rolling your pants up.

Everyone gasped. "What?,"you said, looking at their astonished faces. Then you saw that they were  
looking at your legs. You looked down at them and gasped as well. Your legs were all black and blue  
and severely swollen.

"Man! How hard did they hit the tree branch?! They look like someone took your legs and beat  
them!,"said Tyson in a suprised voice. You sighed. "I didn't know they were this bad. I mean,  
I could walk right after I fell, but it seemed that the longer they went untreated, the harder it was to  
move them,"you said solemnly. Kai nodded. "Ray, get me four straight sticks. We'll have to make  
a splint for her legs to heal. And Tyson, start some hot water in the bath,"said Kai, completely  
taking over the situation. "And Hilary, lend -y/n- your bathing suit and help her get it on,"said  
Kai, getting up and leaving to give you and Hilary and you some privacy, while Tyson and Ray ran  
off to do the things Kai told them to do.

Your mouth dropped. You were taking a bath? In a bathing suit? Hilary came to stand infront of  
you. "Alright, let's get started. Wait here while I go and get the bathing suit,"said Hilary, then she  
left to retrieve the item. Daichi and Kenny got up and went in the direction Kai went in, leaving you  
alone in the room.

In a few minutes Hilary came back with a two-piece bathing suit. "Here, this should fit you. I'll  
have to help you get it on because your hurt,"she said, helping you to take off your scarf and  
jacket. Then she helped you take off the rest of your clothes and helped you into the bathing suit.  
You gasped everytime you moved, because of your legs and wounds. Hilary had to cut a hole in  
the bottom half for your tail to come through.

When you had the bathing suit on and you were sitting on the couch again, Hilary left to get the  
others, leaving you alone once again. Sighing, you looked at your body. There was some gashes  
that you hadn't known were there. Cuts and bruises littered your body, making you look like a battered  
woman. 'Man, I look terrible,'you thought, glancing at your wounds. Then everyone came back in, with  
Hilary leading them. Some of them gasped at all the wounds that they couldn't see before. The rest just  
stared. Kai moved ahead of Hilary and got to you first. "The bath's ready, so hang on,"said Kai  
coldly, as he picked you up bridal style. This surprised you, and as you looked pleadingly over  
Kai's shoulder back at the others, all you saw was Tyson's snickering.

When Kai and you walked into the bathroom, you noticed that the tub was unusually large, like  
a jacoozi. Kai set you gently on the floor, then took off his shirt. Your jaw dropped. What was  
he doing? Taking a bath WITH you?! He looked at your shocked expression. "What? If I don't  
go in with you, you may fall asleep from exhaustion and drown,"he said coldly, his tone all-knowing.  
You nodded your head slowly, knowing he was right. Then he picked you up again and got into  
the bath slowly with you in his arms. You gasped as the hot water touched your wounds, sending  
stings and pains shooting through your body. He set you down in the water next to him. He let  
you sit there for a minute, to let your wounds get used to the water.

Then he got a cup, filled it with water from the tub, and poured it slowly over your head, being  
gentle around your ears. You closed your eyes sighing, feeling the dirt and blood lift from your hair  
and skin and flow into the water. Kai kept wetting your hair until it was soaking wet, then he put  
some shampoo in your hair and started scrubbing it. You just sat there, traumatized. Kai was  
giving you a bath? He was being gentle? That was not the Kai you knew from TV. You would  
have never thought that he would take a bath with anyone for any reason whatsoever.

When he finished scrubbing your soapy hair, he told you to close your eyes and then he  
dumped cups of water on your head until the soap was gone. Then he rubbed the conditioner  
into your hair and left it to sit. He began to gently clean your body, slowly cleaning away the  
blood and dirt. You sighed in contentment. He was being so gentle. Kai was moving his hands  
in circular motions, massaging and cleaning at the same time. After he made sure he cleaned  
your whole body,(minus private parts), he washed and conditioned your tail. You jumped in  
surprise when he grabbed your tail, pulling it gently out of the water to wash it.

You watched as he washed your tail, then dumped cups of water all over you, ridding you  
of all the soap and conditioner. When you were completely soap free, he got out of the tub  
and pulled the plug. Then he layed a towel on the floor and lifted you out of the bathtub and  
set you on the towel. Kai then grabbed two more towels and wrapped them around you,  
completely covering you like a baby. He then picked you up and brought you back into the  
livingroom.

When the rest of the gang saw you, their jaws dropped. You were clean, and all the dirt and  
blood that had been covering you was now gone. They saw the true you. You were stunningly  
beautiful. Sure, you had cuts and bruises, but what had been hiding under blood and dirt was now  
there for all to see. You looked at their shocked expressions. "What?,"you asked, your eyes  
glittering with curiosity. Daichi stepped forward. "Your gorgeous!,"he said, causing you to blush.  
Even though you didn't like Daichi that way, you still felt happy that he had given you that compliment.  
Back at home, you never got compilments like that.

"Thank you Daichi for that compliment,"you said, as Kai set you back down on the couch. "Your  
welcome,"said Daichi grinning. Kai unwrapped the towels from around you so he could see your  
wounds. "Ray, hand me those sticks I asked for, then start working on her cuts,"said Kai coldly, as  
he examined your legs. Ray handed Kai the sticks then started putting huge band-aids on your cuts.  
Kai grunted then shook his head. "I think she severely sprained them and bruised them. They should  
heal in a couple of days,"said Kai, as he fixed two of the sticks on either side of your leg to make a  
splint. Then he got a roll of bandages and bandaged your whole right leg so you couldn't bend it in  
any direction.

Then Kai moved on to your left leg and did the same thing. Now you couldn't bend either of your  
legs. By this time, Ray had finished with the cuts everywhere else and started on your face. As Ray  
was putting a bandage on your left cheek, he said,"Where did you get this cut from? It doesn't look  
like the other cuts." You stared at him. "I got this from Driger slashing my face as he flew by. And I  
think he did it on purpose,"you said, crossing your arms in resolution. Ray's eyes widened. "I'm sorry,"  
he said. You smiled at him. "It's ok. Besides, without Driger flying in my direction, I wouldn't have been  
found, and I need your help,"you said, whispering the last part.

Kai heard you and stared curiously at you. "What do you mean you need our help?,"asked Kai, his  
eyes calculating. You stared back at him, your eyes sad. "I will tell you, but I would like to be wearing  
some clothes and have my hair brushed first, so I can get comfortable before I answer all of your  
questions,"you said tiredly.

Everyone looked at you. "Fine,"said Kai,"but you only get twenty minutes." With that said, Hilary  
helped you into her room to change. She found a black silk nightgown that had a brillant red pheonix  
embroidered on the front, it's red tails going over the hip and down to the bottom. "Here, put this on,"  
said Hilary, tossing the nightgown to you. You caught it and the undergarments she threw at you. You  
were sitting on the bed and quickly changed from the bathing suit into the undergarments and nightgown.  
After brushing your now dry hair, you have Hilary help you back into the livingroom. You saw that Kai  
had changed too from his wet clothes into some dry clothes of his usual attire.

Everyone gasped. "What? Will all of you stop staring at me so I can tell the story?,"you said, agitated,  
as Hilary helped you to sit on the couch. Everyone stopped looking at you weird as you finally got  
comfortable on the couch. "Ok, you might not believe me, but I come form a different world,"you  
said, your eyes watching them carefully. "You're from a different world? What does that mean?,"asked  
Tyson, scratching his head. You sighed. "What I mean is, I'm not from here,"you said calmly.  
Everyone's eyes widened. "You mean, from another planet?,"asked Tyson excitedly. You shook your  
head. "No, definitely not. I just got transported here by this bracelet that an old woman gave me,"you  
said, holding up your wrist to show them the bracelet.

Everyone gasped at the beauty of it. "Wow! This pheonix looks exactly like Dranzer, and that looks  
like another bit-beast!,"Tyson exclaimed. You nodded. "It is. The old woman made me this bracelet  
to send me here. That IS Dranzer on the bracelet, and that's my bit-beast Spyrix. She did it so I  
would take it,"you said regretfully. Kai stared at you. "Why is Dranzer's picture on the bracelet?,"he  
asked coldly. You sighed. "Because, in our world, you guys are a TV show called Beyblade  
GRevolution, and I watched you all the time. It has three seasons, asnd each season it starts during a  
new year and shows you guys going through beybattles to win the championships. I know all about  
you guys. What you wore last year, what you wore the year before that, your pasts, your old teams,  
your relatives, everything. I even beybladed in my town and was the best. No one has beaten me yet.  
And in my world, I created a bit-beast of my own, but he was never real. But when I came here,  
Spyrix BECAME real,"you said, sighing tiredly.

Everyone gaped at you. How did you know so much about them? Tyson decided to test you.  
"So, you think you know everything about us, huh? Well, what's my favorite thing?,"asked  
Tyson expectantly. You yawned in boredom. That was the easiest question in the world. "Food,"  
you said simply,"and beyblading of course,"you added, putting your arms behind your head and  
leaning back. Tyson's jaw dropped. "How do you know that?! You've only been with us for four  
hours, and you haven't even seen me eat yet!,"yelled Tyson, pointing a finger accusingly at you.  
You sighed in agitation. "I already told you. I watched every single day of your lives. I could  
even hear your thoughts and see your memories. That's how things are in our world. When you'd  
watch a show on TV, you can hear the people's thoughts, and see their dreams or memories.  
So deal with the fact that I know more about you than you know about me,"you said with  
agitation.

Silence. Then Max spoke. "Oh I get it! It's like when we watch a TV show here! We watch the  
characters and what they do! We even hear their thoughts on the TV and watch them have flashbacks  
from the past!,"he said excitedly. You threw your hands up in relief. "Finally! Someone became  
smart enough to figure it out. Now, if this will help you understand better, I'll tell you the whole story  
from the begining to this point now,ok?,you asked, waiting for an answer. Everyone nodded, even  
Kai. "Ok, then. I'll tell all,"you said. So then you told them everything, from the fight you had at school,  
to bumping into the old lady, to being transported to their world. You told them everything, but you  
kinda changed what you and Shiren had fought about. You didn't want Kai to know you liked him; yet.

When you were finished, everyone was amazed, even Kai. "Wow! That's so cool!,"said Tyson happily.  
You shook your head. "No, it's not Tyson. How will I get home to see my family? Why was I even sent  
here? And why am I a demon? No, it's not ok. I feel like something very bad is going to happen in a couple  
of days, but I don't know what. Lately, I've been having this weird feeling of being watched, and I don't  
like it,"you said, shivering.

Everyone looked at you sympatheticly. You growled angrily. "What are you all looking at? I'm not  
some stray dog on the street!,"you said angrily. Then you  
took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Finally, you were ready to speak again. "I'm sorry you guys  
for snapping at you. It's just very hard to cope with so many things happening in one day,"you said,  
smiling faintly. Kai grunted. "I think you should get some rest now,"he said coldly. You blinked and  
then yawned. "Your right. I need to sleep,"you said,"but WHERE will I sleep?," Tyson looked like a  
lightbulb has just lit up above his head. "I know! We'll all put our names on a piece of paper, except  
-y/n-, and then we will put all the pieces of paper in my hat and mix it up, then -y/n- can pick a piece  
of paper and whoever's name is on it, that's who she rooms with!,"said Tyson excitedly, almost  
panting from his lack of air.

You didn't really like the idea, because you didn't want to end up with Kenny. No offense, but you  
just couldn't room with a computer nerd. That's just not you. But your other side won the fight.  
"Sure. I think that's a great idea,"you said, trying to sound happy.

"Ok,"said Tyson, taking his hat off and holding it out,"Put your names in!" Everyone wrote their  
names on a piece of paper, folded it, then put it in Tyson's hat while you watched. When Tyson  
finally put his name in, because he was last, he began mixing the papers with his fingers. When  
he was done he held his hat out to you. "Ok. You can pick now, but remember to close your  
eyes!,"said Tyson with a wink. You groaned at his antics and stuck your hand into his hat, closing  
your eyes at the same time. You slowly moved your fingers along the pieces of paper, searching  
for one that gave you the jolt of certainty. Then, you felt it. It came from the piece of paper at  
your fingertips. You grabbed the paper, pulling it out of Tyson's hat and then opened your eyes.

Then, you slowly opened the piece of paper in your hands. It said 'Kai' in neat handwriting. You  
blinked and stared at the piece of paper. "Well,"said Tyson impatiently,'Who'd you get?" You  
handed the paper to him and laughed when you saw Tyson's expression. He had on a sad face.  
"Aww man! You got Kai! I wanted you to room with me!,"said Tyson, pouting. You smiled.  
"Well Tyson, if I roomed with you, who knows what would've happened. I might've been  
poisened with your snoring, or worse, killed by your dirty room!,"you exclaimed, causing  
Tyson to blush in embarrassment.

"Ok, enough.-Y/n- needs to sleep, and so do we. It's now eight-thirty, so everyone get to  
bed, on the double!,"said Kai coldly, a commanding air surrounding him. Everyone scurried  
to their rooms, leaving you alone with Kai. He grunted, then walked over to you, picked you  
up bridal style, and walked to the room that the both of you now shared.

He layed you on one side of the bed, and pulled the covers back for you. You got under the  
covers, yawning as you did so. Kai then went into the connecting bathroom to change. When  
he came out, you saw he was wearing a blue satin T-shirt, and black satin shorts. he got into  
bed on the opposite side of the bed of where you were laying. He turned off the light and rolled  
over on his side. "Good night -y/n-,"said Kai quietly. Usually a normal person wouldn't have  
heard that, but with your sensitive hearing, it was like Kai was speaking to you directly. You  
smiled, then closed your eyes to sleep. What you didn't know, was that your dreamless sleep  
would soon turn into a nightmare.

With Unknown Sorceress...

"Hmmm...it seems she has made some friends,"said the woman who was sitting at a  
cloth-covered table that had a crystal ball on it that she was looking into. A very short man  
ran up to her. "Madame Fitch! The fox-demon girl is also half pheonix!,"shouted the short  
man as he got to her.

"What?! Amazing! So she is a legendary pheonix-fox. She is even more powerful than I  
had anticipated,"said Madame Fitch. She turned back to the crystal ball, which showed  
you sleeping soundly on the bed next to Kai. Madame Fitch grinned evilly. "I will torment  
her in her dreams until the full moon. Then I can capture her and torment her 24/7. But  
this will have to do,"she said evilly. She took a pouch from her waist and put a small  
pile of what looked like sand into the palm of her hand. Then she blew on the sand  
and it flew into the crystal ball, and she watched as it landed on your skin and then  
disappeared in a burst of small sparkles. "And now, to begin the torture."

Back With You...

You began to shake and sweat, and toss and turn in your sleep. Your quiet dream had  
been suddenly interupted by a black storm cloud. Everything around you turned into  
the cold, dark dungeons of a castle. Suddenly, you saw that you were strapped to a  
wooden table. Looking around, you saw a figure wearing a black cloak walk towards  
you. When the figure was standing next to you, they pulled back their hood to reveal  
a woman who looked to be in her mid-forties. She grinned menacingly at you. "We  
will be having some fun tonight, of course, to you, it will not seem like fun,"she said,  
her eyes glinting with evil.

You blinked. you didn't understand. What did she want with you? "Who are you?,"you  
asked, suspicion in your eyes. You watched as the woman began to laugh. Evil, satanic  
laughter. "Girl, you are as dense as the Earth. I'am the one who sent you to this world.  
I'am Madame Fitch, the Dark Sorceress of the North. And you, girl, are a pheonix-fox,  
a legendary cross between a pheonix and a fox demon, making you half pheonix and  
half fox demon. I had to transport you here to reveal your true form. You are soon  
going to be my servant and help me take over the world. You will be mine on the night  
of the full moon, when you transform into your true form,"she said, shocking you with  
all that she said.

"Y-you can't make me do anything!,"you said angrily, trying to release yourself from  
the table you were currently tied to. Madame Fitch laughed lightly. "Yes I can. On the  
night of the full moon, when you transform, I have a special collar that is going to be  
placed around that lovely neck of yours, confining you to being my slave for eternity.  
And you can't do anything about it,"she said, stroking your cheek like you were her  
pet or something. This only made you angrier as you jerked your head away from  
her hand. "I'm no one's pet or servant! I don't obey anyone except my mom, but  
she's not here right now, so NO ONE can tell ME what to do or treat me this way!,"you  
said angrily, shaking with all the anger you felt.

Madame Fitch laughed madly. "There's nothing you can do about your situation, girl.  
This is your destiny. You cannot escape it. And there is no one to help you,"she said.  
Tears started to fall from your violet orbs. "Y-you're wrong! This isn't my destiny. And  
someone will help me!,"you said, starting to sob. "Accept your fate. I have to go now.  
We'll meet again on the night of the full moon,"said Madame Fitch, as she disappeared  
into the darkness.

--End Dream Sequence--

You woke to find Kai leaning over you, worry evident in his eyes. You were cold with  
sweat and you had tears in your eyes from crying in your sleep. You sat up shaking,  
the fear and anger you had felt around Madame Fitch now overcoming you.  
"What's wrong?,"asked Kai, concern flickering through his eyes. You buried your face  
in his shirt, hugging him tightly and sobbing uncontrolably. Kai tensed, then he slowly  
relaxed into your hug, rubbing your back in a comforting way.

After about five minutes of sobbing, you pulled away from Kai, feeling drained from  
letting all of your emotions out all at once. You looked up at Kai. "Are you ok now?,"Kai  
asked you softly. You nodded, still feeling scared and angry, but more scared than angry  
now. "Do you want to tell me your dream?,"asked Kai, looking at you worriedly. You  
shook your head. "I'll tell you tommorrow. I just want to go back to sleep,"you said,  
laying back down on the bed. Kai nodded. "Okay. You can tell me tommorrow,"he said,  
laying back down also. He pulled the covers over the both of you. You turned over on  
your side. Then you felt two strong arms wrap around you, embracing you with warmth.  
You felt Kai's chest against your back, his breathing slow and steady. "Don't worry.  
I'll protect you from anything,"Kai whispered to you. You smiled. "Good night Kai,"you  
whispered back. Then you closed your eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

...  
End of Chapter 1

FH: Whew.. that chapter took forever to write! 20 pages front & back. That's 40 in all.  
Well, I hope you all liked it! It was my first of many chapters to come!  
But I first write the stories and THEN type them up.

Kai: Why do you do that?

FH: It's how I think of things for my stories.

Ray: Isn't just typing it easier?

FH: Yah, but I can't think of the good things that I think of for my story.

Tyson: Why didn't I get to room with the reader?

FH: Because, your a pervert!

Tyson: Aww man! That's a dumb reason!.

FH: It's true! Who knows what you would have done to the poor reader! Besides,  
the story is a Reader/Kai pairing, not a Reader/Tyson pairing. Oh, sorry readers!  
I forgot! Please review! And tell me how I did!-


	2. Dreams

FH: Hey, guys! I put the second chapter up! Yay! This is one of the more exciting  
chapters in the story, so I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and don't forget to leave reviews!^-^

Kai: I still think that you'll not get that many reviews.~.~

FH: Shut up! I'll get reviews! I know it!*stands proudly*

Kai: *sighs*Whatever. Let's just get on with the story.

FH: Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Ray: Me! Me! Pick me!*waving raised hand excitedly*^-^

FH: Okay, Ray, you do the disclaimer.^-^

Ray: Ahem....*waits for all to quiet down**quiets down* FH does not own Beyblade, you, or  
the Beyblade characters. But she does own the bit-beast Spyrix.

Everyone:*claps*

Ray: *bows* Thank you, thank you, you are too kind...

FH:*sweatdrops* Okay...Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!^-^

.........................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 2: Dreams And A Deadly Pursuit

You woke feeling Kai's arms still wrapped around you, his breathing slow and steady. Rays of  
sunlight permeated the curtains on the windows to warm your face. You closed your eyes, sighing  
in contentment. Then you felt Kai shift, sitting up on the bed. You turned over to look up at him,  
your violet orbs glittering with supressed happiness. That is, until you remembered what happened  
last night. Your bright smile turned into a dark frown. "What's wrong? Is it the dream from last  
night?,"asked Kai seriously. You nodded. "I need to tell someone, because I think I can't handle  
this on my own,"you said sadly. Kai nodded. "Now, tell me what your dream was,"he said. You  
nodded, then you told him your dream from start to finish, including all words spoken.

Kai looked at you, a look of seriousness, concern, and what was that? Worry?, washing over his  
face."Do you know what this means?,"he asked, glancing at you. You shook your head. "No,"you  
said blankly. Kai sighed. "It means that your in extreme danger. The full moon is tommorrow night.  
You won't be healed enough to be able to proptect yourself,"he said, worry flashing through his eyes.  
You sighed in exasperation. "I don't know what to do. When I transform, I think I'll look like a big  
animal. And with my wounds not completely healed, I won't be able to protect myself. That's why  
she's attacking me on the full moon. To capture me while I'm weak like some newborn baby animal.  
Maybe the collar can only be placed on me when I'm in my true form. That's probably why she's  
targeting me when I'm weak and transformed. So that she can capture me easier,"you reasoned,  
sitting at the edge of the bed next to Kai. Kai nodded. "That must be the reason. Or else she  
could've attacked you at any time,"said Kai, standing up. "Stay here. I'll get dressed and then I'll  
send Hilary in to help you get dressed,"said Kai, before walking into the bathroom. When he came  
out, he was dressed in his usual GRevolution outfit. He walked out the door and you waited for a  
few minutes, quickly becoming bored. Another minute passed, and just when you thought you  
would die of boredom, Hilary walked through the door with your clothes from yesterday in hand.

"Hey -y/n-! How are you feeling today?,"asked Hilary. You smiled faintly. "Ok, I quess,"you said  
quietly. hilary blinked at your answer, and then smiled. "Well -y/n-, good for you. Here are your  
clothes. I sewed them up and washed them so that they would be clean. I sewed them so good  
that you can't even tell that they were ripped,"said Hilary, setting your clothes on the bed next to  
you. You smiled gratefully. "Thank you,"you said, changing into your clothes with Hilary's help.  
When you were completely changed, you held out the nightgown to Hilary. "Here's your nightgown  
back,"you said. Hilary shook her head. "No, you can have it. I don't really wear it anyways. Besides,  
it looks so much better on you,"she said. You blushed lightly. Why was everyone giving you  
compliments on your looks? You decided to really see if your looks had changed any.

You asked Hilary to help you walk to the body mirror to see what everyone had been giving you  
weird looks for. When you looked at your reflection, you almost gasped. Your reflection HAD  
changed. When you had first seen your reflection, you hadn't thought much about yourself.  
But now, your hair was soft and shiny, your tail fluffy, and your skin was glowing. You were  
amazed, especially now that you had your regular clothes on. Your clothes, which were so  
much like Kai's, complimented you just like his clothes complimented him.

You shook your head, ridding yourself of those thoughts. You turned to Hilary. "I'm ready now.  
Could you help me into the livingroom?,"you asked, smiling weakly. Hilary nodded, then took  
your arm and helped you into the livingroom. When you walked into the livingroom with Hilary,  
all eyes turned toward you. Then everyone gasped, as they stared at you. You looked at them  
scowling. "What? Never seen a girl before? Yes? Well then stop staring at me like I'm a damn  
angel!,"you said angrily. Everyone instantly looked away, except for Kai. He just stared at you.  
You walked foreward, without Hilary's help, even though it hurt more. You walked to Kai by  
yourself, despite Hilay's protests. You stopped about a foot away from him, your violet orbs  
meeting his own, never breaking eye contact. "You can tell them about my dream,"you whispered,  
"I think it would be better if they knew." Kai nodded, then turned to the rest of the gang. "I have  
a very important announcement. -Y/n- is in danger. Tommorrow she will be attacked by a dark  
sorceress during the full moon. She wants to use -y/n- to take over the world. We need to  
protect her at all costs, especially tommorrow,"said Kai, seriousness touching his features.

Everyone looked wide-eyed from Kai to you. You just sighed, then walked over to the  
couch and sat down. "What? It's true. This evil sorceress called Madame Fitch wants to  
use my powers to help her take over the world because I am a legendary phoenix-fox.  
That is a person who is half phoenix and half fox demon, supposedly a rare species,"you  
said tiredly. Everyone stared. "Well,"said Tyson,"if your half phoenix, where's your wings?"  
You smiled at him, standing up at the same time. "I have an idea of exactly where they are,"you  
said, closing your eyes to concentrate. Then you felt it. Fiery red phoenix wings sprouted from  
your shoulderblades, then spread out to their full wingspan. A few feathers floated past you  
and landed near Kai's feet. He bent down, and when he picked one up, it disappeared in  
a burst of red sparkles. Suprised, he stood back up, staring at you. Your wings just made  
you more beautiful to him. You looked like an angel with fiery red wings. Closing your eyes,  
you concentrated again, then you felt your wings retract into your back. opening your eyes,  
you sighed tiredly as you sat back down. Your wings hadn't ripped your shirt at all, because  
of how your wings were structured. Your wings came out but didn't touch your clothing.  
However, you now had a red marking on each of your shoulderblades, symbolizing where  
your wings were; and what species you were.

"So, how do we protect -y/n- from an evil soceress? Doesn't she have magic?,"asked Daichi.  
KAi shook his head. "I don't know, but we have to give this everything we got,"he said coldly.  
Everyone nodded. You smiled. "Thanks guys,"you said gratefully. Tyson nudged your arm.  
"Hey, don't sweat it. We're here for ya,"said Tyson encouragingly. You smiled again, yawning.  
"I need to sleep you guys. I'm not feeling so hot right now. I'll get up in about four hours okay?,"  
you asked, standing up with Hilary's help. Kai nodded. "Yes, you need to rest to regain your strength.  
Especially for tommorrow,"said Kai seriously. You nodded then walked back to your room with  
Hilary helping you. She left you on your bed, shutting the door behind her.

Yawning tiredly, you layed back on the bed, curling up into a ball and closing your eyes to sleep.  
Your breathing slowed as you slowly fell into a deep comfortable sleep. The kind of sleep you  
hadn't had in awhile.

Kai's POV:

When I saw -y/n-'s wings come out, I was stunned. She looked just like an angel! And the sunlight  
from the window behind her seemed to make her glow with an inner radiance. I have never seen  
someone as beautiful or as innocent as her. 'I must protect her from that evil soceress, or she'll  
lose that innocence and her inner radiance. She'll become dark and sad, and afraid to be herself.  
She must be protected,'I thought, as I watched Hilary help -y/n- into our room. i shook my head,  
ridding the thoughts from my head. It was time to train. "Ok, now that that's over, it's time to  
train,"I said coldly. Everyone snapped to attention. "Aww! Do I have to?,whined Tyson. I glared at  
him. "Yes,"I said coldly. Tyson groaned as we all walked outside to go to the BBA headquaters to train.  
I stopped and looked back for a moment, gazing at the hallway where -y/n- disappeared as she went to  
our room. Then I turned back and walked with the rest of my teammates to the BBA HQ.

End Kai's POV

Back With You....

you were sleeping on and off throughout the day, occasionally getting up to go to the bathroom or get  
a drink of water. You haven't eaten at all since your little trip into the Beyblade world. You were starving,  
but you didn't want to accidentally eat someone's food(has anyone besides me done that? where you eat  
some food out of the fridge thinking it's free and the real owner get mad at you for eating it? Yah, that's  
what I mean.)or something. And you noticed that no one was in the house, except Grandpa. So you just  
stayed in your room, laying on your bed looking at Spyrix. You were waiting for everyone to come back.

With Kai and the Group...

After training at the BBA HQ, Kai and the rest of the gang had been heading back when Tyson got  
sidetracked by an all you can eat buffet. Kai growled. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be  
with you so he could know that you were safe. He was sitting with the rest of the gang at one of the  
resturant's tables. Then Kai remembered that you had not eaten since they had met you. Standing up,  
he grabbed a to-go plate that had a cover, and went around the buffet getting any food that he thought  
you would like. When Kai sat back down with the plate in hand, everyone looked at him strangely. Except  
for Tyson of course. he was too busy stuffing his face. "What?,"asked Kai coldly, crossing his arms.  
Everyone looked away and went back to eating their food. When everyone was done, Kai picked up the  
to-go plate and waited as Tyson paid the bill. When the bil was paid, they all started for home, Kai  
carrying the plate.

With You...

You were starting to feel weak from not eating. You didn't even leave your bed now because it was so tiring.  
You just laid there, unmoving. Then you heard the front door opening and many voices. They were home. You  
decided to stay on the bed and wait for them.

With Kai and the gang...

When Grandpa opened the door, they all filed in, instantly chattering about how well the whole day went. Minus  
Kai of course. He stayed back to talk to Grandpa. "Where's -y/n-?," asked Kai coldly. Grandpa nodded his head towards the

bedroom door. "She's in there, but she stopped coming out of there a few hours ago," said Grandpa. Kai nodded.  
Then he went to the bedroom door and opened it.

With You...

You closed your eyes. You felt so weak and tired. your wounds still hurt, and that only made things worse.  
Then, the door opened and there stood Kai, a look of shock plastered on his face. His movements were quick  
and flowing as he hurried to get to you. "What happened?," asked Kai as he sat on the bed next to you. You  
sighed. "I haven't eaten since I ate lunch at my school yesterday. I feel so weak and tired," you said, closing  
eyes. Then you felt two warm hands on your shoulders as they helped you to sit up. You opened your eyes  
just as Kai grabbed a to-go plate that you hadn't seen. "Here, eat this. It should make you feel stronger. I  
got what I thought you would like," said Kai as he set the plate in your lap and handed you a fork. You smiled.  
No one's ever been this kind to you. When you opened the plate, it had all of your favorite foods! There was not one  
thing that didn't like. You squealed in delight. "Thank you Kai! It's wonderful! I love every piece of it!," you said happily,  
hugging him. He tensed for second, then he returned your your hug, hugging you tightly. When you broke  
apart from the hug, you smiled shyly, then planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much, for everything,"  
you said softly. Kai's eyes widened in surprise. Then he gave you a small smile. Small, but a smile nontheless.  
"Your welcome," he said softly. Your eyes met, and for several seconds, neither of you blinked. Then, breaking  
the silence, Kai picked up the fork and stabbed a pce of boneless chicken, and brought it to your lips.  
"Eat, you need your strength," he said, as you opened your mouth and ate the food. You continued to let  
him feed you, even though you were used to feeding yourself.

About thirty minutes later, you finished eating, your stomach no longer hungry. "Thank you again,Kai.  
but now I want to change and go to sleep," you said, getting off the bed and grabbing your balck nightgrown  
to change. Kai nodded. "Yes, you need all the rest that you can get. I'll go to bed too. Just let me go tell the  
others," said Kai, before leaving the room to tell them. You blinked in surprise. He was going to bed early?  
With you? You just shrugged it off. 'Maybe, he wants to keep me safe,' you thought, smiling, as you changed  
into your nightgown. When Kai came back in, you were already under the covers, ready to sleep. Kai walked  
straight to the bathroom to change. When he came back out he was wearing the same clothes for bed as he  
wore last night. He looked at the clock. It was only six o' clock, but was tired and so were you. Kai slid in  
bed on his side of the bed. You turned over on your side, facing the edge of the bed. Then, you felt Kai's  
arms wrap around you once again, enveloping you in warmth. You felt so happy and warm inside when he did  
that. sighing, you leaned into his chest, feeling his heartbeat against you. Growling protectively, Kai pulled  
you as close as possible, determined to protect you from harm. You smiled softly. "Good night Kai," you said  
quietly, snuggling closer. Kai gazed at fondly. "Good night -y/n-," he said softly, closing his eyes to sleep.  
You also closed your eyes, letting sleep claim you, as you fell into a deep slumber.

The Next Day...

You opened your eyes slowly as you felt the warm rays of sunlight dance upon your form. Unknown to you,  
someone was already awake, watching you. You started when you felt Kai move. "Don't worry," he said softly,  
"She won't hurt you while I'm here." You relaxed, then snuggled up to him. You sighed. "But not when the sun  
goes down. That's when I transform. Then she'll come come looking for me," you said sadly. Kai grunted.  
"I will protect you. WE will protect you. So you have nothing to worry about," he said confidently. You sighed.  
He just wasn't getting it, was he? "You don't understand Kai. She is the kind of person who will kill anyone to  
get what she wants. And she wants me. She will not hesitate to kill you to get to me. To her, I'm like a rare  
trophy for to win. She will not stop until she won the trophy," you said blankly, sitting up.

Kai stared at you emotionlessly. "I will protect you, even if it costs me my life," he said coldly. Your eyes  
widened. "What?," you said, as you watched Kai sit up on the bed. Kai leaned in close to your ear, his warm  
breath tickling your earlobes. You felt yourself flush hotly. "I said,'I will protect you even if it costs me my life,"  
he said softy. You shuddered. The crush you had for him on TV was big before, but now, it was insurmountable.  
Kai pulled away from your ear and looked into your eyes. Then his lips captured yours in a fierce and passionate  
kiss. You were stunned. This was your first kiss ever, and from your anime crush Kai! What was better than that?  
Kai nibbled gently on your bottom lip, asking for entrance. Willingly, you granted him access. His tongue plunged  
into the unexplored depths of your mouth, searching every crevice. Your tongues did a delicate dance for dominance,  
but you found that he was the more dominant one. You both broke apart for breath after two minutes, both of you  
breathing heavily. Kai looked lovingly to you, his breathing slowly going back to normal, as was your own.  
"I...love you...-y/n-," he said softly, hugging you to his chest,"I will never let anyone hurt you or make you unhappy.  
This I promise." You felt so happy. No one's ever said that to you before. Never. You felt tears in your eyse. But  
they were tears of joy, not pain. Kai pulled back, and looked at you. "What's wrong?," he asked you worridly.  
You shook your head, smiling. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just so happy. No one's ever said those words to me before,"  
you said softly, smiling at him.

He got up from the bed and stared at you. "Hurry and get dressed. I'm sure that breakfast's ready," said Kai, as he  
went into the bathroom to change. When he came out, he nodded to you. "I'll send Hilary in to help you," he said calmly,  
walking out the door. You sighed, and waited for Hilary to come. When she got there she helped you to get dressed.  
Then, she helped you to the living room where everyone was waiting. They noticed that you were healing pretty fast.  
Actually, unusually fast. But you were still in no shape to fight against the soreceress. You sat in a chair across from  
Kai, sighing. You nodded to Kai to begin the meeting. He nodded back, then stood to make his words clearer.  
"Tonight is the night that -y/n- will be attacked, so we'll need to be ready for anything," said Kai, his tone completely  
serious and leaving no room for questioning. Everyone nodded. Kai continued on. "She will have to be watched  
constantly, while resting in her bed. We will take watches. Max your first, then Tyson, Ray, Kenny, then I'll take night  
watch," he said calmly. Everyone nodded again, then they all went to eat breakfast in the dining room. Tyson, as  
usual, wolfed down his food in five seconds then asking for more. Breakfast was: pancakes, eggs, rice, sausage, and  
bacon. It was wonderfully delicious! You ate everything on your plate, then had seconds. Everyone stared at you.  
"What? At least I have manners when I eat," you said, pointing to Tyson. He didn't hear what you said because he was  
on his sixth helping. Everyone began to laugh. "Whaphf?," Tyson asked, his mouth full. This only caused you all to laugh  
harder, which made Tyson confused. "What are you all laughing at?,"asked Tyson, giving you all a confused look. You tried  
to stop laughing. "You....are...h-hilarious...when...y-you..eat!," you laughed. You slowly stopped laughing so you could eat  
your food before it got cold. When you were done, you excused yourself from the table and managed to get yourself from  
the table and managed to get to your room and laid on the bed. You sighed, decideding to keep your clothes on for the  
whole day. Tyson had started laughing with you when you told him how funny it was to watch him eat. This  
only proved that Tyson had plenty of heart but very little brains. But that was okay with you. He was a loyal friend.  
You saw Max come in for first shift. You decided that today was going to be boring, so you decided to sleep the  
day away. Soon after Max came in, you fell into a light sleep.

Throughout the day you heard the voices of everyone as they switched in and out. You were half asleep so you ignored  
them. When it was about two hours before sundown,(long time to sleep eh? *gets shoe thrown at her* Ok! I'll shut up  
now!) you finally decided to wake up. When you sat up in bed, you saw Kenny sitting on the floor typing on his labtop.  
"Hey, Kenny. How long have I been out?," you asked Kenny with a yawn, streching at the same time. Kenny looked up from  
his labtop. "You've been out since you went to sleep. There's now only two hours left until the sun sets. Then it's Kai's  
turn to stand watch," said Kenny, turning back to his computer. Your eyes widened in surprise. "What? Wow, I must  
have been really tired to sleep that long. I've never ever slept that long in my life!," you exclaimed. Kenny nodded.  
"Looks like the sleep has done you some good. How are you feeling?," asked Kenny cheerfully. You shrugged.  
"I feel a whole lot better, but my legs still hurt a lot," you said wincing, when you touched one of your legs.  
Kenny nodded. "Yes, your legs will take longer to heal than the rest of your body. They took the brunt of the fall,"  
said Kenny, nodding to himself as he continued typing. You sighed. How will you protect yourself? Madame Fitch  
had magic, and what did you have? Wounded legs. VERY unfair odds to you. "Hey Kenny? How much longer is your shift?,"  
you asked, curiosity in your eyes. Kenny shrugged. "When the sun sets, I guess," he said.

You sighed. Then you brightened at a thought you had. 'Hey Kenny, if I remember, Kai didn't give Daichi a watch.  
Why?," you asked, inwardly laughing at the thought. Kenny looked up from the computer screen. "I asked him that, and  
he said because he doesn't trust Daichi with you. He said Daichi might try something fishy," said Kenny in a bored way.  
This revelation caused you to fall on the floor laughing. Kenny arched an eyebrow. "Why are you laughing?," asked Kenny

quzzically. You took a couple breaths to stop laughing. "Because! kai is so overprotective, and he knows Daichi likes  
to play pranks at the worst of times. I just think it's funny because Kai knew Daichi would've played a prank on him  
as he walked into my room, and I'm sure he knew I would laugh. So Kai saved his pride," you said as you gigled at the  
thought. Kenny sighed, shaking his head. "You've only been here two days and already you know everyone even more than  
they know themselves," said Kenny, sighing again.  
You giggled again as you looked to the window. You saw the sun setting, and you gasped in surprise. 'Kenny! How much  
time do we have?!," you yelped, completely firghtened. Kenny adjusted his glasses. "About fifteen minutes. Why?," asked  
Kenny worridly. You turned your head away from the window to look at him, horror in your eyes. "Because, when the sun sets,

she will come for me."

.............................................................................................  
End of Chapter 2

FH: Wow, a cliffy! That's only the second cliffy I've made so far.

Kai: What's the first?

FH: My Naruto story. The first chapter on that was one of my shortest.

Kai: Oh........O.O

Ray: Hey Kai, you ok?

Kai: Hn. I'm fine.

FH: Whatever. Anyways, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! And please review! Your opinion really counts! ^-^


End file.
